Getting Kinda Chubby
by Ziirroh
Summary: Sun wakes up to a very unpleasant surprise. Now he has a reason to finally button up his shirt. Prompt by Martyn.


Gathering around their sleeping leader, the other three members of team SSSN were looking at him with varying degrees of worry.

"I knew we should have told him not to eat that stuff." Sage sighed in disbelief.

"I didn't think he could ever get this big." Neptune said as he tried to hide a laugh behind his hand.

"Oh man, he's going to freak out when he wakes up." Scarlet was pacing back and forth as he wrung his hands nervously.

Sun muttered in his sleep, making the three watch with bated breath if he was going to wake.

Sage shook his head after realizing how ridiculous they were being. "We might as well just wake him up now. He'll have to face it sooner or later anyway." He shook the Faunus boy awake, Sun snorting and wiping off a trail of drool off his chin.

"Huh- Whuh- What is it?" He muttered out tiredly. He rubbed at his eyes and slowly sat up, noticing how it seemed more difficult than usual to do so.

"Yo, Sun, there's something you should see." Neptune began. "But I don't think you're going to like it" Scarlet finished anxiously.

"Eh? What are ya talking about?" Sun blinked several times before fully opening his eyes, seeing his teammates all looking towards him. "Is there something on my face?" He asked bewildered.

"More like there's something wrong with your abs." Neptune snickered.

"What?" Sun looked down only to jump back in shock at what he saw. "Aaaaah! What happened to me?!"

Where once Sun had finely chiseled abs, there was now only a large pudgy belly in its place. It was big enough that when Sun buttoned up his shirt in an attempt to hide it, the buttons would barely stay together around his belly.

"This is just a bad dream, right?" Sun fretted in hope. Scarlet poked at the area where his shirt was bulging, making the monkey Faunus feel disheartened as the feeling of his jiggling belly further proved that he really wasn't dreaming.

"You really let yourself loose." Neptune said as he approached his leader and pinched his now slightly rounded cheeks. "You look like a widdle baby." Neptune cooed teasingly, causing Sun to weakly smack his hands aside.

"I'm pretty sure this is because you ate that strange fruit from the other day." Sage told him flatly. "I told you that it wasn't a good idea."

Sun began to mope at his words, knowing very well that he had allowed his gluttony to get the best of him.

"Do you think there's a proper cure for it?" Scarlet asked the others.

"Other than exercising and going on a diet?" Neptune suggested.

"I think if we can find that shady merchant we can get them to reverse this mess. I'm sure if they can create something like this then they can fix it." Sage said thoughtfully. "The sooner we do this the better." At his words Sun looked at his teammates with wide watery eyes in hope.

"Well, let's do this then!" Neptune said in earnest.

The boys were retracing their steps through the streets of Vale, trying to remember exactly how they found the mysterious merchant who had sold them the strange fruit. They had gone sight-seeing the day prior, so it took a lot of back tracking through the areas they had been to in order to figure out the right path.

Eventually they were in the general area where they had last remember seeing the merchant. They then resorted to asking passing strangers if they had seen a figure wearing a hooded trench coat. Some looked at the boys as if they were just with a scowl, assuming they were trying to start a prank, while others did their best to assist them. Fortunately they were able to gain a lead, which led them to the shiftier part of town.

"How is it that we managed to find ourselves in such a shady part of the town yesterday?" Scarlet asked the others.

Sage gave a small huff. "Because our leader told us to follow his nose, I f I remember correctly." He glanced over at Sun who gave a nervous laugh.

"Hey, there they are." Neptune said as he pointed toward a shoddy looking stand with various baskets of fruit decorating it; their sweet aroma floating in the air.

As they approached Sun began to shout angrily at the merchant. "Hey, you! I demand a refund and an exchange."

The merchant glanced toward the team, remaining silent, before suddenly breaking into a dash and fleeing the stall.

"Oh, like it couldn't get any easier." Neptune grumbled as the boys chased after the merchant.

It was difficult to pursue someone who knew the streets and alleys better than they did. They had already lost Scarlet, who somehow managed to take a wrong turn in the narrow alleys they were traveling, and the merchant was still nowhere within their grasp.

"Sun, try getting a vantage point on the rooftops." Sage shouted to him.

Sun nodded, falling back as the two continued running. He leapt up to grab a pole above him, finding it extremely difficult to lift himself on top of it with his newly gained weight. He was able to clamber up onto a rooftop and began traveling from each one, quickly finding Neptune and Sage through the use of a team tracker on his Scroll.

While Sun ran above he could see that the merchant was going down an alley that had no immediate turns. Racing on ahead he made a considerable distance from the others, albeit feeling very exhausted.

Waiting for the right moment while he caught his breath, Sun leapt from the rooftop to land on a thick pole sticking out of one side of the alley's walls. He began to feel himself slip, as his tail was unable to properly balance him with his new weight. Before the merchant was close enough he caught himself from falling by hanging from the pole using his tail, open his arms wide so he could grab them.

Needless to say Sun's plan had worked, but not in the way he intended it to.

Due to his weight his tail was incapable of holding onto the pole without hurting from the extra strain. Reflexively his tail uncurled from around the pole, just in time for Sun to fall right on top of the merchant in an unceremonious heap.

Neptune and Sage caught up to the scene, at the same time Scarlet rounded the nearby corner, his Scroll in hand as he approached.

"Good job Sun." Neptune panted, leaning over with his hands on his knees. Sun gave him a shaky thumbs up and a moan of pain.

Scarlet helped the Faunus up while Sage lifted the merchant up forcefully, giving him an intimidating glare. "Reverse what your fruit has done. This is not negotiable."

The merchant shook their head in agreement and was taken back toward the stand. Sage shadowed the merchant's every movement, ensuring that they would not try to run away again. Once they returned the merchant nervously presented a fruit towards Sun.

"If we find out that you're tricking us, we will not hesitate to kick your butt." Neptune said threateningly.

Sun ate the entire fruit, but for a brief moment it seemed that nothing would happen. Then Sun began to waver as he took a step forward, shaking his head as he blinked slowly. "Guys, I feel kind of dizzy…" Sun then passed out, panicking Scarlet and putting the other two boys on alert.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now." Neptune began with a show of cracking his fists.

The merchant waved their arms wildly and pointed frantically towards Sun, making them all look toward the blonde. Scarlet was sitting Sun up off the ground when they noticed his tummy bulge shrinking at a considerable rate. Scarlet unbuttoned the last few buttons on his shirt to reveal that Sun's chiseled abs had returned. Even his baby face cheeks were no longer a concern.

Sun then started to groan, gradually waking up and holding his head with one hand. "Ugh. I feel like I've been hit by a truck." He then looked down at his belly, noticing that it was no longer a giant pudge. "Aw yeah. I got my abs back!" Sun grinned as he pinched at his cheeks, happily finding that they were back to normal too.

Neptune cheered and went over to the Faunus boy to celebrate his return to normalcy. Sage sighed and turned to the merchant, giving him an appreciative nod. "Don't expect us to pay for the mess you caused." He said sternly to the merchant, who vigorously shook their head in agreement.

Team SSSN helped their leader up and they proceeded to return back to where they were staying. However, Sun stopped the group as they passed by a fast food restaurant, making a show of sniffing the air.

"Maybe we should stop to eat really quickly. After all that running I'm feeling pretty hungry." Sun said as he rubbed a hand over his stomach. The other three looked among themselves before bursting into laughter.

"Don't eat too much." Scarlet said.

"Yeah. We wouldn't want you to lose your abs again." Neptune added.

"Come on, boss, let's go inside." Sage said in a sarcastic manner.

The four of them went in and sat at a table, enthusiastically talking and reliving their experiences of the day's antics.


End file.
